JFD's Rise to Power
Rise to Power is a mod which aims to add greater depth to state-levelmanagement, including in the introduction of the ability to choose a State Religion (Piety), to form a Government and to enact Reforms (Sovereignty), to recruit Mercenaries (Mercenaries), and to adopt and propagate a Currency (Prosperity). It also features new Wonders, Buildings, and changes to existing Civs. This mod requires Gazebo's Community PatchCommunity Patch. Because this mod makes extensive changes to the the Top Panel and other vanilla UI files. it is important that you read and understand the installation and compatibility instructions. If you use EUIEnhanced User Interface or the CBPCommunity Balance Patch, please see the compatibility section below. See the Customization section for details on things that can be switche Claims With Claims, you may expend Dignitaries to peacefully annex a City-State. Claims require 'causes;' a reason for pushing your claim. These determine how much Gold and how many Dignitaries a claim will cost. * Strong Claims ** 5 causes ** 3 Dignitaries ** 250 Gold. ** 10% of the city's population in resistance turns. * Medium Claims ** 3 causes ** 4 Dignitaries ** 500 Gold ** 50% of the city's population in resistance turns. * Weak Claims ** 0 causes ** 5 Dignitaries ** 750 Gold ** 100% of the city's population in resistance turns. Causes come from the following sources: * Having a long-term alliance (25 turns) with the City-State. * Having a Spy at the City-State. * Having a Pledge of Protection with the City-State. * Having completed the Patronage Finisher. * Being Austria (from their new UA). * Being the same Culture Type (with Cultural DiversityCultural Diversity). * Being in a Golden Age (with Cultural City-States). * Sharing a Sea Trade Route (with Maritime City-States). * Sharing a Land Trade Route (with Mercantile City-States). * Having an intimidating Military (with Militaristic City-States). * Sharing a (State) Religion (with Religious City-States). Decisions In addition to the above, Dignitaries may also be spent on several new and (modified) existing Decisions. Great Civil Servants and Other Additions Two new Great People have been introduced: the Great Magistrate and the Great Dignitary. Use Great Magistrates to acquire new Magistrates or to assimilate captured Cities (removing resistance and constructing a Courthouse), or Great Dignitaries to acquire new Dignitaries or to generate Influence with a City-State. Accordingly, the Great Merchant now only generates Gold from their Trade Missions, but this also triggers a 'We Love the King Day' in all cities. Great Magistrates and Great Dignitaries may be generated from various new (Forum Magnum, Westminster Abbey) and modified wonders (Forbidden Palace, Big Ben), and from the Magistrate (Magistrate's Court and High Court) and Dignitary specialists (Manor, Court of Chancery), which in addition yield Golden Age Points. In addition, you begin with 2 of each from the Palace, with E&D active. The Magistrate's Court, High Court, Supreme Court, Manor,' '''and '''Court of Chancery' have been introduced also. The Magistrate's and High Courts increase Production when constructing Buildings and possess Magistrate specialists. Conversely, the Manor increases Production when constructing Land Units and possesses Dignitary specialists. Both the Court of Chancery and the Supreme Court increase the length of Golden Ages, whilst also generating points toward Great Dignitaries and Great Magistrates, respectively. Because of this, the Forge has been relegated to boosting the Production output of Iron and Copper. Finally, Code of Laws (Magistrate's Court, Forum Magnum) and Nobility (Landsknecht, Manor, Open Borders, Westminster Abbey) have been added as new technologies. Buildings Civilizations National Wonders Policies Specialists Technologies Units Wonders Epithets Epithets are random titles that can be awarded to players upon completing certain conditions, with the chances of acquiring an Epithet increasing as those conditions are met more commonly. When you are recognized with an Epithet, you may choose to accept it for a unique bonus or to decline it for a lump sum of Golden Age Points. This system replaces the titles awarded via Social Policies, and is intended to synthesize with Sovereignty's titles. It is intended to add more diversity and flavour to your in-game world. Epithets The following Epithets are acquired through Events and do not have any inherent effect, but are intended mostly to be cosmetic: The Chaste, The Fair, The Lionheart, The Homosexual Mercenaries Mercenaries is a mod that introduces a system of recruitment for high-leveled and sometimes unique Mercenary units. Mercenaries are recruited by spending Gold (or Piety) on 'Contracts,' time-sensitive periods during which you gain control of a particular unit, for a particular maintenance cost. Mercenaries do not gain levels nor can they upgrade, but they are often more powerful than standard units (though expensive), and sometimes come en masse. For more information, see here. Piety State Religion The core of the mod revolves around the introduction of a State Religion mechanic. You may establish a State Religion once you have researched the Priesthood technology. If you have founded a Religion, this automatically sets your State Religion to that religion. You may change your State Religion at any time, so long as it is to a valid religion (it has been founded and you have met the founder). However, doing so will incur 0-2 turn(s) of Anarchy, depending on your Piety Level at the time. Upon discovering Scientific Theory, you may 'Secularize' your state. This will effectively dismantle your State Religion and can be useful if you find it hard to keep your Piety level high. Secularizing also eliminates Crime from Heresy. Piety Levels Your State Religion is maintained through a new yield called Piety. Unlike most yields, piety depreciates over time, and it is your charge to ensure that it remains at a healthy rate. As your piety drops, so too will drop your 'Piety Level,' and with it will come new benefits or penalties. There are five levels of piety : Every turn, your piety will decrease by 1 whilst you are over a certain threshold. In addition, your Piety: * Decreases by 1 for each city not following your State Religion * Decreases by 1 for each city not following your State Religion, of Civilizations that do (founders only) * Decreases by 1 for each Civilization following your State Religion with whom you are at war * Decreases by 2 once you have adopted an Ideology For Religion Founders, Piety may be spend to Influence City-States following your State Religion. For all Civilizations, Piety may be spend to purchase exclusive Mercenary Contracts (with Mercenaries). Beliefs Buildings Civilizations National Wonders Policies Specialists Technologies Units Wonders Prosperity Sovereignty Sovereignty is a new yield used to implement Reforms. Unlike other yields, Sovereignty is not spent - instead, it is a representation of how capable you are as a ruler, and you need only reach a certain amount in order to push through a particular Reform (specific amounts depend on your Legislature and the Reform, see below). Governments Your Government is where you define the source of your sovereignty - the extent to which you can exact absolute, personal power. Do you base your sovereignty upon your capacity for military or familial strength? Upon make-believe intended to arouse the passions of the masses? Or upon the will of a higher power? Your Government choice will determine some of the fundamental Reforms that will be available to you, and is an important one to make. Political Factions Political Factions are the interest groups which represent and enscribe your Legislature. They can be of great help in pushing through Reforms, but they can also be of great hindrance. Every 25 turns (Standard), and sometimes in-between, your Legislature (Parliament for Monarchies, Senate for Republics, Holy Synod for Theocracies, and Imperial Diet for the HRE) will be reshuffled. How it shall look following that depends upon your Government's Legislature Reforms, as well as your Government type. As you do, a Faction possesses a Sovereignty value - how much power they have to push their agenda. A Faction's Sovereignty will determine how much they can inflate the cost of pushing through a particular Reform that they oppose. But they can also deflate the cost of pushing Reforms that they favour. Across all Governments, the Despotic ''Legislature is absent of Factions, and instead increases Sovereignty costs by 10% for every city and then by an additional +1% for every Citizen. '''The Parliament' The Parliament is the Monarchic Legislature, and can be divided into two forms: Aristocratic and Parliamentary, with each having their own distinct factions. Aristocratic sovereignty is proportionally based upon the combination of two specific yields viz. your empire's total yield output. Parliamentary ''sovereignty, on the other hand,is based upon the proportion of Votes a Faction receives from each city, determined by two factors: the combination of two specific Specialists and the lowest of a combination of two specific yields. Finally, there are several Factions that are considered ''extremist (Revolutionaries, Reactionaries, Communists, Fascists, and Libertarians) - these Factions will generally impose harsher penalties for implementing Reforms that they dislike, and may even force you to change your Reforms or Government! How they emerge depends upon your Political Parties Reform, but each (except Revolutionaries and Reactionaries) correspond to a specific Ideology. Although Communists, Fascists, and Libertarians work as more particular versions of their non-extremist selves, Revolutionaries and Reactionaries function differently. If either of these groups are in your Parliament, there will be a chance for Anarchy each time you change Reforms. This chance is based upon their Sovereignty. Aristocratic Monarchy Parliamentary Monarchy The Senate The Senate is the Republican Legislature, and is generally the same across Legislative Reforms, which merely determine how many Senators compose it. Unlike in the Parliament, however, Factions are not proportional, and the number of Senators per Faction, each constituting 1% Sovereignty, is conditioned independently of other Senatorial Factions. The total influence of your Senate can often exceed or fall short of 100%. Extremist Factions (Communists, Fascists, and Libertarians) will dictate a chance for Anarchy based upon their Sovereignty, but only when you implement a reform that they oppose. The Holy Synod The Imperial Diet The Imperial Diet is the Holy Roman Empire Legislature. Unlike in other Legislatures, Factions are called Prince-Electors, and Prince-Electors are derived from the top 7 of your befriended and Allied City-States. Prince-Electors will usually affect your Reform costs unilaterally, based on whether you have more cities than Electors - if you have more cities than Electors, your Electors will oppose your Reforms, but otherwise they will support them. The exception to this is if you are at war with a particular Elector - that Elector will oppose your Reforms regardless until you strike peace. Reforms Reforms are similar to Social Policies or Decisions, but often exchange a benefit (or more) for a penalty, and may be swapped around as you please and as the need arises (think Civ IV's Civics), provided you have the Sovereignty required to do so. Reforms can be useful to push your civilization in a particular direction at the expense of something useless (such as Science), or to compensate for an area in which you are lacking. Reforms are divided into seven Categories (Government, Culture, Economy, Industry, Religion, Military, and Foreign), and are further divided into Branches. Each Reform in a branch is exclusive to the others. Government Reforms Civilizations Technologies Wonders Customization There are a number of different options you can choose in the UserSettings.sql file. This can be found in My Games/Sid Meier's Civilization V/MODS/JFD's Piety It should be noted, however, that I only support the balance of all the default features active. Compatibility You MUST use Gazebo's Community Patch for this mod to run (the Community Balance Patch is optional). This mod replaces the following files: * ChooseReligionPopup.lua * ChooseReligionPopup.xml * CultureOverview.xml * CultureOverview.lua * GreatWorkPopup.lua * ReligiousDecisions.lua * ReligionOverview.lua * ReligionOverview.xml * TechButtonInclude.lua * TopPanel.xml * TopPanel.lua For '''Enhanced User Interface' users:'' Copy (do NOT '''cut) the contents of Documents\My Games\Sid Meier's Civilization 5\MODS\JFD's Piety\Shared\Lua\UI\Overrides\EUI into the previous Overrides folder. ''For '''Community Balance Patch users:'' Enable the setting: 'JFD_PIETY_COMMUNITY_BALANCE_PATCH' in the included UserSettings.sql file. References Category:JFD